When constructing a building with exterior openings, such as windows and doors, a rough opening is framed in when the wall is constructed. Later, a fixture such as a window or door is placed in this rough opening. One often-encountered problem is that the wood framework of these rough openings has a tendency to rot or otherwise deteriorate under certain conditions. This rotting is usually caused by moisture leaking in along the fixture and becoming trapped between the fixture and the framework of the rough opening in which the fixture sits.
Due to the increasing awareness of energy conversation, there is a desire to build more energy efficient buildings. This is generally accomplished by building a leak-free or leak-reduced structure, which is intended to be generally air-tight. However, problems occur when water or other liquid is present in the framing of these air-tight buildings, because the framework has been sealed in a manner that inhibits air movement and drying out easily.
A product is needed that inhibits moisture from coming in contact with, or building up in, the framework or wall, thusly protecting the framework of the rough opening and wall from rotting. Various devices have attempted to solve this problem. The system of the present disclosure provides a solution to the problem that is truly effective. Previous devices that were positioned on the rough sill, with the fixture installed on top, did not allow for effective transport of fluid (e.g., air or water) out of the space between the fixture and the sill once the fixture was fully installed. The device of this disclosure has solved this problem of effective transport of the fluid out of the space between the fixture and the sill once the fixture is fully installed.